The Eternity I Am Meant To Be
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: Piers contemplates on the meaning of his own life, whether it's worth living, or if it's all for naught...


This is an _extremely_ old GS story I wrote ages ago. I just recently found it and decided that it wouldn't hurt to post it. Also wanted to post it to say that I'm not completely through with the GS series. It's my forever love, so I'm not giving up on writing about these series just yet.

So, I decided to do something a little different. I decided to write on a character that I usually don't really think about, which is Piers. He is a rather interesting character, isn't he?

In one part of the story, I used the Lemuria ruins setting (the area on the left side of the real Lemuria) I'm not sure if this area was ever explained why it became ruins, but I used it for a part of Piers' past (later in story). Did the game ever explain Piers' past, besides his mother?

Anyhow, I do not own Golden Sun.

**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**GS**

If you could erase anything, absolutely anything, from your past, what would it be?

Would it be an embarrassing moment?

Perhaps something humiliating?

Maybe the first time you felt an emotion that you've never felt before? And it made you cower in fear?

Me? What would I erase? Something much more than my memory – probably my very own existence had I not experienced such a moment in my life. All those things I had listed – and more – are what I would like to erase.

It's not that I'd want to be gone. But feeling this empty, I might as well be, hm?

Unfortunately, our human minds are too powerful for that to happen.

We can think and be what we think – but we cannot think to be non existent and be non existent. It would be ironic, hypocritical, to think to become non – existent. Because one cannot think to become non –existent. It is utterly impossible to think and become nothing out of our thinking.

By thinking, we're creating, and by creating, we're building ourselves. It's a hard philosophy that I myself had to think over. It has only been so long…so long that I've wondered how long I've felt like this.

Months?

Years?

Perhaps eternity?

It might as well be eternity. But what was eternity? What was forever? Am I forever? But surely, this is an ironic statement. In this world, things are born then they slowly wither away and a new thing replaces it. It's the simple fact of the life cycle. Everyone understands the harsh yet believable truth of such a thing.

But what am I? Everyone says I am forever. But what is forever? Is forever the future? The moment? The past? No one knows the future, so how can we define the future, as well as my long age, as forever? It cannot be the past; the past is long gone and that did not go on forever. So how could I be forever? Am I creating the forever as of this moment? In the end, I die of old age, therefore I am no longer immortal. When it all winds down to the basic point of me, I am nothing but a regular human. Long age? I am no less or more than a regular human being. I have the same thoughts and feelings and I even come and go like a regular.

So why is it that I am forever?

Why is it that I am eternity?

Why is that I must carry such burdens?

Was it a curse? A mistake?

Can a life ever be a mistake? But how would that be so? There are many people in the world and each has a purpose; why else would they be walking the very face of Weyard? How can life be a mistake?

It's such a ponderous question – but maybe I am, and possible the only one, with the mistaken life.

Maybe I'm being conceited, perhaps stuck up. But with such burdens and forevers, who wouldn't be?

I've walked in my life for a very long time; and yet I've never seen the outside world beyond my little island. The first time I saw beyond these prison walls was that fateful night – the night of suffering and sorrow; the one thing that made me want to erase who I was forever.

If I wasn't Lemurian, I wouldn't have had to see all that chaos, all that fire, all that ruin…if only one of our residents hadn't spilled the cursed secret of our burden of being immortal, those outsiders wouldn't have had barged in and destroyed our peaceful city. If only I hadn't been so young, I would have been able to save my father from his death and I would have saved my mother from a sorrow-filled heart for the next 120 years. Even as I speak, the very ruins I once lived in are right next to our "new" Lemuria. The ruins are haunted and cold, filled with the lost and innocent ones. They are still flooded with the water, and I doubt it will ever dry…maybe a forever has to pass until it does.

The one time I had walked in there, it gave me chills; if it weren't for the Mercury Djinn we had to retrieve from the statue, I wouldn't have ever walked in my childhood city, not once.

There are so many ifs in life. What is an 'if' statement, anyhow? How is it created, made? Where is it from? From the very guilt in our hearts? From the regret we carry? From the burdens in the past?

But…time is irreversible. I had learned that long ago and it's a cold hard truth that we all face some time in our lives.

Time…it has everything to do with me. So…why is it that I am called immortal? Forever? Eternity? I, too, pass in time. It is not like the whole world and my time stopped. I live through each day – is that not time?

And my long age, as well. The word _age_ in itself involves time, does it not?

And don't I pass through each day, walking and feeling alive?

Isn't that what life is? Time?

Isn't the setting sun and rising moon I see everyday represent time?

Aren't my own thoughts taking up time? Isn't my breath taking up the time we have on Weyard?

Aren't we _all_ time in itself?

So why…why am I living in such a way!

Perhaps I am foolish, naïve to the true meaning of time.

Maybe I'm blinded by this falsity of time I have created around me.

Maybe I need to see what time is, to fully understand…

I didn't understand it all until I met them. The odd little group that I so happened to meet up for the first time in Madra, where I was locked up in a cell. They were so alive, yet so confused at their sight of me, a man with aqua blue hair, in shackles. Even after I had joined them, I still kept myself at a distance – and it didn't help that I had to face the burden of being around people ten times younger than me.

But I've realized – that burden, became a mental help for me.

Because they were so young, they lived every minute of their time with such life, such energy. The burden of the lighthouses made them enjoy every moment we had.

Because I realized – all of us know the meaning of life, and the short time it gives.

Felix – the one who came close to near death in the Vale storm, being torn away from his village and his sister, only to become the kidnapper of his one and dear sister, and enemy of his childhood friends in a mere three years.

Sheba – the one who fell through the skies, never knowing her true parents, only to be kidnapped and taken away from her foster ones so suddenly, changing her life in a second.

Jenna – the one whose family was torn away from her from the storm three years ago in just a matter of a few seconds; only to find out they were alive again and to become the hostage of her own brother and away from her childhood friends-three years later.

And then there's me. The one in the jail cell that one day, the Lemurian, the mysterious one, the one who always gives support…and the one who ponders on the meaning of my birth and existence itself.

However, after meeting them, I realize – I am not alone.

I'm not the only one who suffered through losses because of time and the thought of a supposed eternity.

I'm not the only one who probably thought of all this.

I may have lived for nearly 200 years or so alone, but that didn't mean that I was done with life, done with time.

And I realize – my eternity, "immortal-ness", is right now. As I speak.

I'm creating the 'now' in my life, to become the eternity I am meant to be.

The past 200 years weren't lost time. They were a part of me, part of my time now.

And now I see – I have to make the best of everything, everyday.

I know it's going to be hard, to adapt to this – but anyone can do it, correct?

They did it, that one group that met me and encouraged me, and travelled with me. So why can't I?

Lemurians have time as well, as we eat each day, as we sleep each day, as we do activities each day…and as we live each day.

Perhaps this is why we are immortal Lemurians; to realize this concept and to share to others that our lives are long yet short, all in one.

My past was sorrowful and painful – but because of the ones that suffered, I shouldn't be suffering. Because they suffered for me, for all who were there – and we're alive because of what they had given us.

But I know that the group has realized this already. Right?

We're today, now – and I learned from you guys.

I am not alone…

…and I stand here today, creating the eternity I am meant to be.


End file.
